


Thoroughly Fucked

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unmerited attraction and general bad taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoroughly Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GottaKalamata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaKalamata/gifts).



> I mentioned a rather lurid object, and GottaKalamata drew the beautiful art you'll find at the end of this fic, and then it just spiraled out of control from there. Doflaw is a little hard to write super consensual, but I hate noncon soooo I did my best.
> 
> Go check out GottaKalamata on tumblr! She's amazing and shares my questionable taste <3

“It’s been so long, Law,” the man murmured, his mouth so close to Trafalgar’s ear that he could feel goosebumps rising along his neck from his breath.

 

“Not long enough,” Law spat, his eyes burning and his words spiteful. A sudden grip at his hair forced him down to the desk, and though it pained him not to, he didn’t resist. He rested his head in his hands for a moment, mulling over the circumstances that had led to this.

 

“You came to me, did you not?” The hand gripped again and forced him to look up, but he maintained his position otherwise. His vision filled with pink. Doflamingo stood before him, still fully clothed with that ridiculous coat of his, shedding vivid pink feathers to the floor as he moved. Doing his best not to look at him for long, not to stare into those opaque lenses that showed nothing of the man’s eyes, Law cast his gaze sideways to the desk.

 

“Don’t feel guilty here, Law, it’s hard to forget me,” Doflamingo purred, raising Law’s chin with a finger. The warlord raised his other hand to make those obscene motions with his fingers and Law’s stomach sank. The ropes of the larger man’s devil fruit wound themselves, pink and glistening, around his wrists, binding them together.

 

“After all, for years all you could think about was me, no?” Doflamingo added with a chuckle. Law scoffed, and this seemed only to please him.

 

“Mm, do you not want this?” Doflamingo asked, positioning himself at the smaller man’s side and pressing small, almost innocent kisses along his shoulder. With a sigh, Law convinced himself that this would be the last time. Not that he hadn’t before, in the dozens of times he had tracked down this terrible man for exactly what he was about to do. He wasn’t sure when exactly it had started, but sometime after Dressrosa and Doflamingo’s subsequent break out from Impel Down, they had crossed paths and he had found himself seeking not quite the revenge he had thought. Afterwards, feeling like nothing but garbage, he couldn’t keep him out of his mind.

 

Sex had never been a strong drive for Law. Knowing medically that he needed release every now and then led him to the occasional partner, but never anything long term. It was always just a quick fuck and nothing more. But the feeling of violation and entrapment was so enticing, so addicting, that he had found Doflamingo again. And again. And again. Until here he was, feeling accustomed to the man’s strings wrapping around his wrists, eagerly awaiting his next actions.

 

He didn’t have to wait long. Doflamingo ducked under to the desk to fetch a metal bar, cuffs attached. Law’s stomach flipped at the sight. It had been a long while since the larger man felt the need to restrain him with anything other than his own strings. The spreader bar was wider than his legs typically stood, and Doflamingo moved him forcefully into position to strap his ankles into the cuffs. It felt solid beneath him, pushing his legs apart and forcing him to bear himself fully to the former warlord.

 

He thought the worst of it was over when a firm swat landed on his ass. Doflamingo had started the spanking. It wasn’t unusual for him, but Law found it humiliating and arousing, a terrible combination with his cock already half-hard from being so forcibly strapped into such a contraption and bound to the desk.

 

“I asked you a question,” Doflamingo growled, his voice much darker than the honey-tinged tone he used earlier.

 

“What do you think,” Law grumbled. Another smack landed on his ass and he involuntarily winced. It didn’t hurt, not really, especially not after the intense physical and mental pain Law had been through all these years. But it was unusual, and somehow he felt it harder than any blow Doflamingo had landed on him in anger.

 

“Do,” Doflamingo landed a harder slap. “You,” another. “Want,” yet another. “This,” he snapped, landing a final blow.

 

“Yes,” Law bit out, feeling thoroughly frustrated. He was fully hard now and beginning to feel frustrated at the lack of actual contact. From his ridiculous position he couldn’t know for certain, but he guessed that the man was still fully clothed even.

 

“Yes, what?” Doflamingo asked, another sharp smack leaving Law’s ass stinging.

 

“Yes, I want this,” Law grumbled.

 

“No, no, pet, I want you to say my name,” Doflamingo purred, running his hand down Law’s spine almost delicately.

 

“Yes, please, Doflamingo, sir,” he managed to choke out. Even saying his name made his blood boil, but here he was, strapped to a table and more horny than he could ever remember being.

 

“That’s better,” Doflamingo said, one final smack sealing the deal. “Your ass looks perfect like this, Law. Pink is my favorite color after all,” he murmured. Law turned to glare at him the best he could and was met with just a chuckle for his struggles.

 

“Well well...where should we start then?” Doflamingo licked down his spine, his obscenely long tongue dragging slowly along each vertebrae. It sent shivers through Law, who struggled slightly against his ropes reflexively.

 

“Oh, nooo, definitely here,” Doflamingo murmured. He descended beside Law, and the smaller man turned his head to see him as best he could. The former warlord was staring intently at his thigh and Law knew what he was after.

 

“This is new, right?” He asked, staring intently at the newer tattoo that Law had gotten. Spots wrapped around his leg, like the ones on his hat or that he covered his jeans with. With a brief nod in response, Law tried to focus on keeping himself under control. He had a vague guess as to what would happen next, and he knew that it would push him to his limits. Not that it was particularly painful, or difficult to bear, but few things made him more aroused than the feeling of Doflamingo’s teeth clamping down on his flesh.

 

“Mm, I like it,” Doflamingo said, his voice smooth as silk. Leaning in, he kissed it softly, almost all the way around, the spreader bar easing his access to the younger man’s legs. He licked it next, short little strokes on a few of the little spots. His hands ran along Law’s thighs, keeping himself balanced and knowingly teasing him. He opened his mouth wider and Trafalgar tensed up in anticipation.

 

“Oh? Expecting something?” Doflamingo purred. The frustration already brimming in Law was getting difficult to bear, and he knew it would be made only worse by waiting for the bites to begin.

 

“Please bite me, sir,” he carefully intoned, knowing that that sort of statement would be the quickest to appease the larger man. The faster he placated his ego, the faster he would get to come theoretically.

 

“Very calculating there, Law, good boy,” Doflamingo said softly, and opened his mouth again to bite down. It was hard, followed by sucking and gnawing that made Law squirm. He placed more bites along the band of spots, and Law could feel bruises blossoming in his wake. Desperately, Law bit down on the strings that bound his wrist in an attempt not to cry out.

 

“You think you’re going to get away without making noise for me, little slut? I think not,” Doflamingo chided, pulling his mouth away only momentarily before biting down even harder and giving Law a sharp slap on his other thigh. A short cry escaped Law’s lips at the action. He was used to the spanking, but slaps on the thighs stung worse more quickly, and he wasn’t expecting it.

 

“That’s right,” the larger man cooed, giving him another sharp swat. Law moaned against the ropes that held his wrists. A sharp pain let him know that Doflamingo returned to his biting, and he tried to steady his breathing but it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore his aching erection.

 

“You alright there, Law?” Doflamingo asked, his tone slightly mocking. He knew very well what kind of affect he had on Trafalgar, and Law cursed him silently for it.

 

“Fine,” Law grumbled, and quickly adding a, “sir,” to avoid further smacks to his already sore thighs.

 

“Mm well we’ll have to fix that then,” Doflamingo purred, and stood to stand next to him. With a rough grab of his chin, he craned Law’s neck up enough to kiss him roughly, his massive tongue forcing it’s way between his lips. When they parted, Law could see him slip open a drawer and grab a tube. Law thought darkly on how much in advance Doflamingo had planned this, what with his lube so close by.

 

Moments later, Law could feel slicked-up fingers prodding gently at his entrance. Doflamingo was manipulative, rough, and dominating, but he knew exactly the right amount of force to use to make Law come undone, and that meant balancing the sweet, slow beginnings with painful reminders of who was in charge. He slid a finger in slowly, moving carefully and deliberately. It was almost too slow, too gentle for Law. He attempted to take matters into his own hands and push himself back against the larger man’s hand faster, but felt his other palm flat on his lower back and Doflamingo clicked his tongue.

 

“No no no, ask me for it, Law,” he insisted. With a resigned sigh, Law tried to bite back the venom that rose in his chest.

 

“Harder...faster, please Doflamingo,” he muttered, seething but doing his best to maintain what composure he had left with his cock aching and dripping precome. Law’s legs ached from being spread so wide, and he was sure his wrists were beginning to rub red from the strings that fastened him to the desk, but the sensations only increased his want.

 

“Mmm, much better little slut,” Doflamingo murmured. “Fuck yourself on my fingers then.” Law could feel color creep into his face at the suggestion. Not that it wasn’t something he had previously attempted to do in the first place, but being told to do so… But what else was there to do? Stay still and suffer?

 

He pushed back on Doflamingo’s finger, faster and harder than he had felt previously. A small moan escaped his mouth at the relief of finally getting the sort of contact he’d so desperately desired. In response, he heard a soft chuckle from Doflamingo, who was obviously just enjoying the view.

 

After a few moments, he muttered, “Do you want another?” And through hot breaths Law managed to murmur, “Yes, sir.” Another slid into him and he moved faster, fucking himself on those long, slender fingers. He tried not to think too hard about what he was doing for fear of losing it entirely, but he was sure that Doflamingo liked the pretty picture he was making. His thin, tan body covered in black ink patterns, his eyes lidded with lust and anger, strapped to a desk and spread with a metal pole, open and wanting and voluntarily fucking himself on the former warlord’s fingers.

 

Doflamingo shifted slightly and curled his fingers down, hitting Law’s prostate almost immediately. The younger man reflexively stifled a moan with his hand and got a harsh slap on the thigh in response.

 

“Moan for me, Law,” he commanded sharply, and Law could feel his face burn red. When another smack landed and Doflamingo began to move his fingers on his own, he knew there would be no respite until he did as the man said. A soft, low moan escaped his lips and his face burned harder.

 

It was one thing to gain any sort of sexual pleasure from this man, but making noise felt more distinctly like admitting it to himself. But Doflamingo clearly decided that that was what he wanted and fingered Law harder as he moaned.

 

“Doflamingo,” he murmured, heart pounding and legs starting to feel weak with their forced position and the fingers curling inside him. This only seemed to further please the larger man, who added yet another finger and moved faster.

 

This went on for some time before Law finally heard Doflamingo unzip his pants. Feeling his heart beat harder, he found himself nervous for what the larger man was going to request for the pleasure of his cock.

 

The former warlord pulled his slicked fingers from Law and landed a sharp smack on his ass, leaving sticky residue from the lube on him, which made the smaller man shudder. Doflamingo bent over him, tall enough to position his cock along the cleft of his ass and whisper in his ear.

 

“Beg me for it,” he demanded, and Law could feel his stomach flip. That was about what he expected, but it didn’t make him relish the thought any more. He resisted for a moment, and Doflamingo leaned back and slicked up his cock as he waited.

 

“Or I could just leave you here for a while,” Doflamingo murmured, making Law’s hair stand on end. He knew that if it really came to that, he could use his devil fruit powers to escape, but the threat was so unnerving and arousing that it caught him off guard.

 

“Maybe Diamante would find you,” the larger man continued, grasping Law’s ass and rubbing his cock against him. A soft noise of want escaped Law’s throat and Doflamingo only moved faster, harder. “Or, heavens, maybe Baby 5…what would she think?” He continued, and Law’s face burned.

 

“Stop it,” he snapped, forgetting himself. Doflamingo paused momentarily before beginning again, with more vigor.

 

“Make me,” he growled. Law’s heart lept to his throat, but he conceded to the idea in the face of more torment.

 

“Please,” Law mumbled, and Doflamingo responded with a sharp smack on the ass, a signal for more.

 

“Please, Doflamingo,” he tried, and it earned him another slap. Law knew what Doflamingo wanted, but he was finding it difficult to sink so low as to actually beg. He gritted his teeth as the larger man delicately ran his fingers along his aching cock. Previously untouched, it was hell to feel the gentle fingers glide down it’s length with no promise of further contact, especially with Doflamingo’s cock still rubbing against him. Law moaned, the light caress absolutely driving him crazy.

 

“Mm that’s better, but you’ll need more to please me, Law,” Doflamingo muttered.

 

“Please…” Law gasped, “Please Doflamingo…fuck me...please…”

 

“Well well, you can beg after all,” the former warlord said, his voice smug. In one motion, he pushed his cock all the way into Law. The younger man shuddered at the sudden fullness and the flare of pain that accompanied it, his legs shaking and his breath short.

 

“You’ll have to keep it up if you want me to keep fucking you, though,” Doflamingo threatened, his hand reaching around to firmly grasp Law’s quivering erection. He began to move rather quickly, his hand and his hips in time, and the sensation was almost too much for the smaller man.

 

“Yes…” he moaned “Please, Doflamingo…” desperately, he clung to the strings that held his hands to anchor himself as the larger man sped up.

 

“That’s right,” Doflamingo growled, “and you’ll tell me when you’re going to come, won’t you?”

 

“Y-Yes sir…” Law managed to gasp, his head spinning. Doflamingo was controlling in everything he did, but orgasm denial was one of his specialities.

 

The pace increased to the rough treatment Law was used to and so craved, and he let his hold on his voice slip, moaning and gasping as Doflamingo pounded into him.

 

“Fuck...please...don’t stop…young master…” he slipped the last word in as purposefully as he could manage, knowing how much it would please Doflamingo. The Donquixote Pirates were always calling him that, and by grunt Law received in response, he guessed that it had the intended effect.

 

It wasn’t long before Law could feel his orgasm building and resigned himself to do what he was told. “I’m gonna come,” he managed to mumble between louder and louder moans. The hand that had been so enthusiastically stroking him stilled and pulled away, only to be replaced by those vicious strings that Doflamingo’s powers created. They wrapped around the base of his cock and slipped themselves around his balls, and he groaned in pleasure and pain to feel them tighten.

 

“Good boy. You’ll let me finish first, won’t you?” Doflamingo muttered, increasing his pace. Law could tell he was close, and he was grateful for it, his mind a swirling mess of nothing but longing for release. The larger man grew more and more erratic until he pulled out entirely, and in a few quick steps had his cock inches from Law’s face. The younger man squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth as quickly as he could before ropes of thick cum covered his face. He swallowed what he could and was relieved when Doflamingo cleaned the rest of it off with a cloth. The relief was short lived when the warlord stepped back to admire him, doing nothing about Trafalgar’s aching erection.

 

“What a beautiful creature you are,” he murmured, tucking his cock back in his pants and zipping them. He adjusted his coat and took a moment to simply survey. Law knew that his ass and thighs were pink, probably with marks left in the shape of Doflamingo’s massive hands. He could feel the bruises blossoming around his spotted tattoo from the larger man’s bites. Aching legs barely supported him, still held roughly apart with the spreader bar. His arms shook with having to support him almost fully, wrists still bound.

 

“God damn it, Doflamingo,” he growled, finally at his wit’s end. The larger man clicked his tongue with disdain.

 

“Such language, Law, and directed towards me! Your young master…” he murmured. Trafalgar sighed, hanging his head.

 

“Please…” he sighed. “Please, I’ll do anything, just...just let me come. Please, Doflamingo, young master…”

 

Doflamingo quirked an eyebrow and grinned. “You’re really desperate, aren’t you?” He chuckled. Slowly walking around the helpless pirate, he dragged his hands along his sides, down to his ass, and gave him a small pat on the red marks there that had already begun to slowly fade.

 

“Very well…” with a twitch of his finger, he released the strings that bound Law’s cock and leaned over to grasp it himself. The younger man moaned louder, and Doflamingo responded with hard, fast strokes. In seconds, Law was coming hard, his legs shaking and his voice raspy from moaning.

 

“You’ve made quite a mess…” Doflamingo muttered. “What do you say?”

 

“T-thank you, sir,” Law mumbled, his mind still in a fog. Doflamingo released his grasp and stood back, thinking for a moment.

 

“Could you untie me now?” Law asked hesitantly, his legs were jelly and his arms ached, and he longed for nothing more than to lie down on a bed.

 

“Mm, no, I think not. I’ll just leave you here for a bit. Maybe send some company your way, as previously discussed,” Doflamingo said, and Law’s stomach dropped. He could hear the man’s ridiculous pointed shoes clicking on the tile floor and then nothing. Law was alone, tied to a desk, and thoroughly fucked.

 


End file.
